


Bewitched

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Witch!Lock
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знал ли Шерлок Холмс, желая разделить с кем-то квартплату, что сосед появится в его жизни даже слишком быстро и притащит в нее множество действительно странных вещей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1, в которой Шерлок находит соседа или, скорее, сосед находит его.

В один из вечеров Шерлок Холмс, уже долгое время находившийся в ссоре с братом, подошел к окну, закурил и понял, что если в ближайшее время ему не подвернется какое-нибудь денежное дело, то ему не хватит денег, чтобы платить за квартиру, а значит, придется быть должным миссис Хадсон, чего ему очень бы не хотелось. Пуская в небо дым и рассматривая ночной Лондон, он нашел в сложившейся ситуации еще один выход, пусть маловероятный в своем исполнении, но более выгодный в финансовом плане на будущее.  
— Мне нужен сосед, — вслух сказал Шерлок Холмс.   
Он был так увлечен созерцанием завитков дыма, что не приметил яркую светящуюся точку, прочертившую небосвод.

А потом появилась метла.  
Утром, когда… пожалуй, стоит уточнить, что утро Шерлока Холмса начиналось обычно в любой момент дня и длилось несколько часов, во время которых единственный в своем роде консультирующий детектив «раскачивался»: пил кофе, иногда завтракал и приводил себя в божеский вид. При наличии интересного дела утро длилось минут пять, ввиду отсутствия такового могло растянуться на весь день.  
Сонно шатаясь, Шерлок вошел в кухню, на ходу затягивая пояс халата и зевая. Сегодня он был в настроении позавтракать, а потому включил чайник, щелкнул тостером с забытым в нем вчера и так и не приготовленным хлебом и направился к холодильнику, в котором, если ему не изменяла память, должно было быть масло.  
Метла стояла, прислоненная к дверце холодильника. Проморгавшись и тряхнув головой, Шерлок присмотрелся внимательней. Метла не исчезла.  
Впрочем, метлой в обычном понимании этого слова назвать её было сложно. Гладкое, темное, почти черное древко на конце загибалось, прутья были идеально подобраны и плотно сплетены. Судя по их состоянию, по назначению метла не использовалась вообще.  
Громко клацнул тостер. Шерлок отставил метлу в сторону и вскоре забыл о ней.  
Утро затягивалось. К двенадцати Шерлок наконец-то приобрел более-менее представительный вид и умчался в Бартс, где проторчал почти до самого вечера.  
К семи он вернулся домой и едва только успел снять пальто и открыть крышку ноутбука, чтобы проверить сайт, как в дверь постучали.  
На пороге стоял мужчина лет тридцати шести — светловолосый, коротко стриженый и довольно легко одетый.  
— Шерлок Холмс? — незнакомец сверкнул глазами удивительного травяного цвета.  
Врач.  
Военный врач.  
Был ранен.  
????  
?????  
Шерлок запоздало кивнул.  
— Меня зовут Джон Ватсон. Я слышал, что вы ищете соседа?  
Шерлок еще раз кивнул.  
— Замечательно. Я в Лондоне недавно и тоже ищу квартиру.  
— Я не уверен, — отмер Холмс, — что вы согласитесь.  
— Почему?  
Шерлок сделал шаг назад, впуская Ватсона, и развел руками.  
— У меня на кухне химическая лаборатория, в холодильнике — части человеческих тел, я могу молчать больше недели. А еще играю на скрипке по ночам, — с размаху вывернул часть скелетов из шкафа Холмс.  
Ватсон изогнул губы. Шерлок ждал, что тот сейчас откланяется и убежит, но Джон вдруг улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Скрипка. Люблю скрипку. Химическая лаборатория — отлично.  
— Остальное вас не пугает?  
— Нет, нисколько. Не только у вас бывают странности, — Ватсон пожал плечами. — Цена вопроса?  
Шерлок назвал половину той суммы, что платил миссис Хадсон. Ватсон спросил кое-что о планировке и остался доволен ответом.  
— Что ж, тогда я приду завтра к четырем. Вам будет удобно в это время?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Вот и ладушки. Приятно было познакомиться, — Джон Ватсон снова улыбнулся и, махнув Шерлоку рукой, вышел.  
Холмс остался стоять, судорожно соображая, говорил ли он кому-то, что ищет соседа.  
Вроде не говорил.

В том, чтобы идти в великоватой тебе обуви, было что-то завораживающее. Немного, совсем немного просторные Шерлоку сабо заставляли его концентрироваться на ходьбе, делали шаги мельче и как-то плавнее.  
Проснувшись, он не смог вспомнить, куда шел. И шел ли вообще куда-то.  
До четырех оставалось больше шести часов, и Шерлок принялся бродить по квартире, сгребая бумажки и прочие вещи, которым была одна дорога — в мусорку.  
Джон Ватсон притащит новых вещей, а здесь и так довольно хлама.  
«Что в голове, то и в доме», — говорила его мама и была неправа. В голове у Шерлока был порядок.  
Он вспомнил, как переезжал сам — гора коробок, в которых были свалены в кучу нужные и ненужные вещи. Если Ватсон притащит столько же…  
Хотя, боги, что он себе думает? Джон Ватсон — военный, такие, как он, обычно обходятся самым минимумом.  
Шерлок с размаху сел на диван и вытянул ноги, продолжая держать в руках бутылку с физраствором.  
Военный. Врач. Ранение. Это все, что он рассмотрел в Джоне, и это было странно. Обычно за такое же время он успевал разгадать человека. Но в этот раз…  
Он вспомнил нескольких других таких же. Тех, в которых он мог увидеть только мелкие, неважные вещи вроде любви к кошкам или профессию, которая, как известно, накладывает наибольший отпечаток.  
Слишком простые люди для Шерлока. Или же слишком сложные для него же.  
В какой-то мере Джон Ватсон был головоломкой, которую хотелось бы разгадать. Сделав первый шаг к разгадке, Шерлок взял блокнот и вывел на одной из страниц размашистую надпись:

_1 чемодан, 1 коробка._

Именно столько, по его мнению, должен был принести с собой его новый сосед. А еще он должен был прийти на три минуты раньше и стоять у двери, чтобы постучать ровно в четыре.  
Выглянув из окна за две минуты до назначенного времени, Шерлок не обнаружил там никого, что стало первым его разочарованием.  
Джон Ватсон явился минута в минуту, и в руках у него был древнего вида потертый саквояж, окованный медью, пакет, в котором угадывался пузатый бумажный кулек, в который обычно пакуют чай или кофе на развес, и зеленая полосатая коробка, от которой за два метра пахло пирожными.  
Спустя полтора часа они уже пили кофе, подвинув на край стола реторты и пробирки. Переодетый в странного вида свитер, Джон задумчиво расковыривал пирожное с черникой.  
— А скажите, мистер Холмс…  
— Просто Шерлок.  
— Хорошо, Шерлок. Чем ты занимаешься?  
— Я консультирующий детектив.  
— Это как?  
— Это значит, что когда полиция заходит в тупик, а это бывает всегда, она приходит ко мне и я нахожу преступника.  
— Звучит как-то слишком просто.  
— Чаще всего так и есть. Я строю логические цепочки на почве наблюдений.  
— Например?  
— Например, я могу сказать, что вы… ты военный врач, что был ранены, любишь ковыряться в земле, — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на руки Джона, перевел взгляд за его спину и закинул удочку наугад: — И что это твоя метла.  
Метла была снова прислонена к холодильнику.  
— Где? — Джон обернулся. — А. Да. Не знаю, как она здесь оказалась. А… как ты это понял?  
— Военная выправка — прямая спина. Ты левша, но саквояж держал в правой руке — берег плечо. Отсутствие жилья в Лондоне. Воевал, получил ранение и приехал в Англию совсем недавно. Почему переезд на четыре? Ты был в больнице — запах сложно спутать. Был там довольно долго и не в травматологии, иначе запах медикаментов был бы другой. Значит врач. Устраиваешься на работу или уже работаешь. Делаю ставку на терапевта.  
Джон откинулся на спинку стула.  
— А земля?  
— Мозоли на ладони. Не спутаешь.  
Джон внимательно рассмотрел свои руки.  
— Что ж… это восхитительно.  
Шерлок вскинул бровь.  
— Неужели?  
— Абсолютно точно.  
— Обычно люди говорят другое.  
— Что говорят люди?  
— Пошел к черту!


	2. Глава 2, в которой есть молоко и странности.

Потом появился кувшин.  
Джон работал в Бартсе и ушел на работу к девяти. Шерлок, всю ночь мучивший скрипку, к одиннадцати выполз из спальни и обнаружил кое-что новое в обстановке кухни.  
Кувшин. Керамический, расписанный белыми узорами. Заглянув в него, Шерлок обнаружил самое обычное молоко. Только очень свежее. Еще теплое. Откуда оно взялось, оставалось загадкой.  
— Миссис Хадсон! Это вы принесли кувшин?  
— Нет, не я. Это, наверное, Джона.  
Шерлок попытался вспомнить, был ли у Ватсона этот кувшин. Вообще-то, если говорить о размерах его саквояжа, то в тот и два свитера, которые он видел, пришлось бы заталкивать ногой.  
— Ладно.  
Для очистки совести Шерлок отлил немного молока в колбу, закрыл её пробкой и спрятал в холодильник. Метла, которую Джон почти торжественно отнес к себе в комнату, больше ему не мешала.  
Прошло две недели, прежде чем он вспомнил о ней. За это время на кухне из-за Шерлока успел случиться небольшой пожар, уничтоживший кофеварку и еще пару не слишком важных вещей. Жизнь тянулась медленно и нудно.  
А вот молоко не скисло.  
Шерлок даже попробовал его на вкус, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
— Джон, ты трогал мои пробирки в холодильнике? — спросил он, подозревая, что тот мог над ним подшутить.  
— Нет, конечно. Я не самоубийца.  
Шерлок фыркнул, всыпал в пробирку немного лимонной кислоты и спрятал обратно в холодильник.  
Кувшин стоял на столе. Джон пил молоко утром, за завтраком, вечером, у телевизора и иногда за обедом. Он пил его куда чаще, чем люди пьют чай или кофе.  
На вопрос Шерлока он ответил просто:  
— Я люблю молоко. К тому же оно весьма полезно, я тебе скажу. Попробуй.  
Шерлок скривился и отказался.  
Взяв спустя три дня из холодильника злосчастную пробирку, Шерлок мысленно выругался, понюхал её содержимое и, капнув немного молока на тыльную часть руки, слизнул.  
— Шерлок, что с тобой? — спросил Джон, наблюдая, как Холмс полощет рот.  
— Ничего страшного, — по виду Холмса можно было предположить, что тот как минимум сжевал лимон без сахара. — Ничего. Абсолютно.  
На следующий день, воспользовавшись отсутствием Ватсона, Шерлок вылил из кувшина содержимое и обнаружил на дне веточку мяты. Зачем она была нужна, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, ему было не до этого. Кувшин напрягал его. Его напрягало молоко, которое не хотело скисать.  
Его напрягало все, что он не мог объяснить.  
Желание разобраться во всем становилось сильнее с каждым днем. Спрашивать Джона о чем-то в лоб было бы нарушением негласных правил игры.  
В целях эксперимента Шерлок налил в кувшин магазинного молока и поставил посудину на место, после чего замел следы и принялся ждать.

— Я купил томатов. Можно сообразить что-то из итальянской кухни.  
— Угу.  
— Ты хоть иногда ешь тогда, когда надо?  
— Иногда.  
Джон покачал головой, закатил глаза и принялся разгружать пакеты.  
Его сосед порой крайне сильно удивлял его. Впрочем, он и не ожидал от него чего-то банального и простого, на это и была ставка в его поселении сюда.  
Джон Ватсон был странным. Шерлок Холмс был странным даже для Джона Ватсона. Хотя бы тем, что измывался над своим организмом и Джон чувствовал необходимость хоть как-то наставить его на путь истинный, в котором есть сон больше трех часов в день и еда в нормальном количестве с нормальной регулярностью.  
Скрипка по ночам вообще не была проблемой.  
Плеснув себе в чашку молока, Джон устало опустился на стул и сделал глоток.  
— В большинстве случаев помидоры в лондонских магазинах — редкостная гадость! — Шерлок вскочил с дивана и широкими шагами направился в кухню. — Джон? Джон, что с тобой? Не в то горло пошло?  
С видимым усилием Джон проглотил то, что было во рту, и отставил чашку в сторону. Его зеленые глаза (почему у него такой интересный цвет глаз?) потемнели, и он мрачно выдал:  
— Устал на работе. Много глупых обращений и всякое прочее. Надо отдохнуть.  
Шерлок согласно закивал.  
Тем же вечером он освободил целую комнату в своих чертогах, выбросив прочь ненужную информацию о своих однокурсниках с университетских времен.  
На дверях комнаты появилась золотисто-черная табличка с надписью:

_Джон Ватсон_

Звукоизоляция в квартире 221-б на Бейкер-стрит, честно признаться, была очень так себе.  
Сидя в гостиной и бездумно перебирая фотографии с мест преступлений, накопившиеся у него за несколько лет, Шерлок чудесно слышал, как Джону плохо. Судя по всему, у Ватсона скрутило живот. Дважды — в половине первого и около двух — его вырвало, что подтверждал шум воды из крана на втором этаже.  
Шерлок ушел спать в три часа ночи.  
Спустя двадцать минут заскрипела лестница. Шерлок лежал в кровати, почти не дыша и слушая.  
Он сам пробовал то молоко. Самое обычное молоко, свежее, стерилизованное. 3,2% жирности. Ничего сверхъестественного.  
На кухне открыли кран. С тихим стоном Джон Ватсон принялся копаться в тумбочке, наверняка в поиске таблеток. Оставалось неясным, почему он не сделал этого раньше, почему мучился все время, пока Шерлок был в гостиной.  
Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. В пустой комнате Шерлок прицепил на стену первую бумагу с крупными черными буквами:

**НЕ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТИРОВАТЬ С ПРОДУКТАМИ, В ЧАСТНОСТИ С МОЛОКОМ.**

На полку опустился расписной кувшин, двойник того, что был на кухне. Шерлок осмотрел другие, которые еще только предстояло заполнить, и почувствовал себя виноватым.

Наутро в кухне пахло мятой и чередой. Кувшин, прежде стоявший на столе, переместился на кухонную тумбу у микроволновки и оказался закрыт сверху блюдцем. Трогать его Шерлок больше не рискнул, решив отложить молочный вопрос на потом. И кроме него их хватало.

В его кабинете было слишком холодно. Джон сидел, мрачный и злой, и заполнял карту за картой, объяснял и советовал, осматривал и выписывал горькие, сладкие, противные, вредные и абсолютно бесполезные лекарства.  
Люди шли и шли. Наконец-то у Джона сдали нервы, он провел к выходу из кабинета очередную женщину с простудой (неужели так сложно одеваться по погоде?) и, закрыв дверь, несколько мгновений держался за ручку, неслышно двигая губами.  
Вернувшись в свое кресло, он позволил себе прикрыть глаза и устало выдохнуть.  
На самом деле он любил свою работу. Ему нравилось лечить людей. Деньги, которые он получал, были не так уж и велики, чтобы трудиться лишь ради них.  
К тому же ему надо было что-то писать в свой блог, чтобы держать в спокойствии своего психотерапевта, которая все ждала от него истерики или чего-то похожего. Сейчас в нем было всего три записи, и последняя была опубликована около трех недель назад.

_Нашел квартиру. Сосед — удивительный, но странный человек._

От воспоминаний о Шерлоке у Джона вновь скрутило живот, и он помянул Холмса незлым тихим.  
В тот же момент у Шерлока в единочасье лопнули все струны на скрипке.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Джон избегает нежелательной для себя встречи, а Гарри Ватсон посещает Бейкер-стрит.

— Смерть Джеймса Филлимора наступила от того самого яда, от которого умер сэр Джеффри Паттэрсон, это подтвердили лабораторные исследования. Наводит на мысли о том, что все это не обычные самоубийства. Но почему полиция отклоняет этот вариант? Как сообщил инспектор Лестрейд, цитирую: «Это все является необычными для нашего восприятия, но все же самоубийствами», конец цитаты. Сколько еще людей должны умереть, чтобы полиция принялась за работу?   
Джон, не моргая, смотрел на экран здоровенного плоского телевизора. На улице хлестал дождь, а в магазине бытовой техники было так тепло.   
— Вам помочь? — к нему подскочил консультант и, не дожидаясь ответа, начал трещать: — Это просто отличный телевизор, который позволит вам не только наслаждаться качественным изображением, но и иметь доступ к интернету и…  
— Он маленький.  
— Что?   
— Маленький. Телевизор, — Джон кивнул в сторону семидесяти пяти дюймового экрана. — Если я поставлю его в своей гостиной там, где запланировал, ничего видно не будет, а значит, придется двигать диван, но тогда придется сдвигать и ковер, а этого ну никак допустить нельзя, потому что он должен быть в самом центре комнаты, чтобы не нарушать композицию.   
— А… — только и смог выдавить консультант.   
— Побольше есть?   
— Я… могу спросить менеджера.  
— Будьте добры.  
Отряхнув куртку, Джон вышел из магазина, а в кабинете, примыкающем к отделу кондиционеров, еще долго спорили о дюймовом вопросе.  
Дождь понемногу утихал, и только редкие капли с крыш то и дело падали Джону за шиворот. Ватсон не любил зонтики — слишком уж много неприятных воспоминаний было связано у него с ними.   
Когда он шел мимо телефонной будки, раздался звонок. Посмотрев в сторону разрывающегося телефона, Джон пошел дальше, не ускоряя и не замедляя шаг. Телефон во второй будке так же разразился трелью.  
Усмехнувшись самому себе, Джон продолжил путь. Третий телефон заорал особенно требовательно, будто тот, кто звонил, злился, если не сказать, психовал.   
В витринном отражении он увидел черный автомобиль, что ехал за ним на некотором расстоянии.   
— Нет, это уже ни в какие рамки, — сказал Ватсон себе и, резко развернувшись в сторону машины, быстро провел перед своим лицом раскрытой рукой. После этого он как ни в чем не бывало пошел домой.   
Шерлок мрачно крутил колки скрипки. Отвлекшись на хлопнувшую дверь, он затянул струну чуть больше, чем надо, и она с противным звуком лопнула.   
— Да чтоб тебя!   
— Развлекаешься? — спросил Джон, снимая верхнюю одежду.  
Шерлок ругнулся.  
— А я вот чуть телевизор не купил, — задумчиво сказал Ватсон, за что Шерлок одарил его мрачным взглядом, а затем, разодрав новый пакет со струнами, вернулся к своему тщетному занятию.  
Желавший было полчасика полюбоваться его страданиями, Джон мысленно махнул рукой и простил нерадивого соседа.

— Что значит упустили? — Майкрофт был недоволен. Нет, Майкрофт был почти зол.  
— Мы следовали за ним и… он вдруг исчез, — Антея едва удержалась, чтобы не втянуть голову в плечи.  
— Исчез.  
— Скрылся, — поправилась девушка.  
Размашистым движением Майкрофт развернул свой ноутбук к ней экраном. На записи с камер, которых в той части улицы было больше, чем нужно, Джон Ватсон остановился у телефонной будки, с мгновение постоял на месте, затем, развернувшись, то ли махнул кому-то, то ли отмахнулся от чего-то и пошел дальше таким же неспешным шагом.   
— И что после этого? Ты звонишь мне в панике и говоришь, что он сбежал. Антея. Смотри, как быстро он бежит.   
— Сэр, я… я клянусь вам. Водитель подтвердит. И Моррисон тоже.   
— Идите уже, — Майкрофт вернул ноутбук в прежнее положение. — Идите.  
Кабинет опустел.   
На экране ноутбука Джон Ватсон снова и снова взмахивал рукой.

Шерлоку снился альбом. В нем было множество акварельных рисунков — ярких, детализированных, до сказочного прекрасных изображений, которые, что было странно, были разбросаны по разных листам, где, чтобы увидеть всю картинку, приходилось складывать их словно пазл.   
С самого обеда он мучился со скрипкой. Струны не хотели натягиваться — рвались, лопались. Он извел три упаковки и здорово порезал пальцы, пока не пришел Джон. Стоило его соседу вернуться домой и усесться в свое кресло, как с него словно проклятие сняли и скрипка буквально за двадцать минут снова приобрела голос.   
А затем они пили чай, и Джон обработал ему руки перекисью и заклеил глубокие порезы пластырем.   
Это было вчера вечером. А сейчас было около восьми утра, и сквозь тонкую стену спальни Шерлок слышал, что происходило на кухне.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я рада тебя видеть. Отлично выглядишь.  
— А вот ты осунулась. Чаю?  
«Сестра».  
— Да, спасибо. Давно в Лондоне?   
— Давненько.  
— Почему не сообщил?  
— Ты чудесно знаешь, почему. Не хотел особо светиться.   
— О, конечно.  
— Молока?   
— Нет. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к нему.   
Донышки чашек стукнули о столешницу.  
— Ты, мама и молоко. Меня всегда удивляло, как вы можете поглощать его в таких количествах.   
— Это нужно, чтобы восстанавливать кальций в организме, ты же знаешь.   
— Знаю.  
— Гарри…   
— Расслабься, я шучу. Я рада, что ты вернулся. Правда, я ждала, что ты будешь жить один.  
— Я не люблю жить один.  
— А… твой сосед?  
— Спит. Раньше одиннадцати он обычно не появляется.   
Снова дробный стук.   
— О тебе интересовались с месяц назад. Приходили двое таких важных, расфуфыренных. Я сказала, что ты в Афганистане. Не думаю, что они особо поверили в это.   
— Для них вообще это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Впрочем, они другого от меня и не ждут, — голос Джона приобрел обреченные нотки.  
— Для меня тоже, знаешь ли. Я не люблю войну. И Ближний Восток тоже не люблю.  
— Ты любишь виски.  
— Я…  
— Это из-за Клары?   
— Я…  
— И не только.  
— Да.   
Повисла тишины.  
— Гарри… ты же знаешь, что стоит тебе только попросить — и я решу твои проблемы.   
— Я знаю, Джонни. Знаю. Но знаю также и то, что эта… сила… как наркотик. Реши одну проблему, затем вторую, а там третья… а потом тебя не будет рядом, и я буду беспомощна. Нет уж, лучше я как-то сама.  
— Я уважаю твой выбор.   
Снова тишина.  
— Если к тебе придут снова… — стук, — те, кто приходил. Передай им, что в мой дом им путь закрыт. Желают встречи — пусть ищут меня на нейтральной территории. Но сюда я их не пущу, так и передай.  
— Хорошо, передам. Если придут.  
Шерлок затаил дыхание. Джон интересовался здоровьем всяческих родственников.  
Сила. Придут. Проблемы. Территория.   
Из этого мутного разговора получалось, что Джон связан с какой-то организацией или группировкой и, судя по его тону, когда он говорил, что решит проблемы сестры, организация была крайне могуча.   
До криминальности.   
Вот так сосед ему попался, ничего не скажешь.  
Когда в половине двенадцатого Шерлок «выплыл» из своей комнаты, в квартире стоял тяжелый запах ладана.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Джон получает несколько советов разного плана.

В девять утра облака над Лондоном приняли точь-в-точь тот вид, что и двадцатого октября тысяча тридцать второго года. К сожалению, в те времена с фотоаппаратами дело обстояло крайне плохо, и возможности запечатлеть и сравнить небо не было, поэтому никто не оценил сего удивительного и уникального факта.   
— Миссис Хадсон, ни в коем случае не трогайте это! — заорал Джон где-то внизу так, что Шерлока подкинуло на кровати.   
— Джон, почему вы набрасываетесь на меня? Я ничего еще не сделала!  
— Нельзя! Нельзя подбирать… всякое, что подкидывают к порогу!  
— Но вдруг это почта?!  
— Почта — в почтовом ящике!  
— Джон, вы беспринципны!   
Шерлок удивленно вытянул лицо, пытаясь проследить логику данного заявления.  
— Там… там… там могла быть бомба!   
— Боги! — миссис Хадсон пошла на попятную. — А я и не подумала!   
— Вот зря!  
Шерлок закрыл лицо руками и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. День обещал быть интересным — во всяком случае, вчера он потратил немало времени, донимая Лестрейда и журналистов, и теперь инспектор просто обязан был позвать его на место следующего «самоубийства».   
— Тебе бутерброд с ветчиной или колбасой? — спросил Джон, когда Шерлок добрался до кухни.   
— С ветчиной.   
От Ватсона пахло дымом и совсем немного бензином, словно он что-то облил им и поджег. Скорее всего, такая судьба постигла то, что он нашел на пороге, чтобы это ни было.   
Шерлок зевнул и попытался рассмотреть в соседе что-то еще. Ничего нового и это злило его.   
Ни о чем не подозревающий Джон опустил перед ним чашку с кофе и тарелку с бутербродами.   
— Спасибо, — Шерлок потянулся к сахарнице и ненароком задел солонку. Небольшая металлическая баночка упала на пол, и соль рассыпалась щедрой волной.  
— М-мать… — проскрипел Джон.  
— Я уберу потом, — Шерлок всыпал в кофе сахар и принялся его размешивать.  
Джон наклонился, собрал с пола щепоть соли и протянул её Шерлоку.  
— Брось через левое плечо.  
— Зачем?  
— Примета такая. Когда рассыпаешь соль, надо так сделать.  
— Не буду я такой дурью маяться!   
— Шерлок, пожалуйста!  
— Нет! — Холмс сунул в рот бутерброд и направился к ноутбуку, оставив Джона перетирать пальцами мелкие крупинки соли. — Я не верю в приметы! — донеслось уже из гостиной.  
— Зря, — сказал Ватсон, и в этом коротком слове четко прозвучало ожидание чего-то плохого.

— Какое гадство, — выдавил Шерлок около трех часов дня. — Ничего не происходит. Тошно-то как.  
— Что ты мне предлагаешь? — спросил Джон. У него был долгожданный выходной, который он предпочел провести спокойно и сыто: готовил тушеные почки и сейчас, изредка кидая взгляд на плиту, пытался придумать, что бы такого написать в своем несчастном вымученном блоге, в который заходил аж один человек — его психиатр.  
— Убей кого-нибудь. Только так, чтобы я этого не знал.   
— Спасибо, Шерлок. Ты очень добр.   
— Ну вот, пользы от тебя никакой, — Шерлок страдальчески уронил голову на диван.  
— Ох, Шерлок, — в комнату вошла миссис Хадсон. — Я уверена: что-то приключится обязательно. Какое-то дело, которое займет тебя и…   
Не успела она договорить, как Шерлок подорвался с дивана и бросился к окну.  
— Есть! Есть! — Холмс задернул штору и снова бросился к дивану, дабы занять ту же позу, в которой находился.   
На ступенях загрохотало, и в комнату вбежал человек. Он несколько мгновений смотрел на Джона, затем перевел взгляд на обманчиво-безразличного Шерлока.   
— Где? — спросил Шерлок.   
— Лористон Гарденс.  
— Записка?  
— Как ты…   
— Это логично. Кто эксперт?  
— Андерсон.  
Шерлок скривился.  
— Я его не выношу.  
— Так… ты едешь?  
— Не в полицейской машине. Езжайте, инспектор, я скоро буду.   
Инспектор кивнул и выбежал прочь. Едва за ним хлопнула дверь, Шерлок вскочил и бросился расцеловывать миссис Хадсон в обе щеки.  
— Вы как в воду глядели! Наконец-то! — Холмс схватил с вешалки пальто и принялся его натягивать. — Буду к ужину! — с этими словами он умчался, чтобы тут же вернуться и недвусмысленно ткнуть в Джона пальцем. Накрывшая его на лестнице мысль была довольно ненадежна, учитывая подслушанный недавно разговор, но оттого еще более заманчива.  
— Ты ведь врач. Хороший врач, — не вопрос, а скорее утверждение.  
— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — Джон прищурил зеленый глаз.  
— Видел много всяких ужасов.  
— Насмотрелся на сто лет вперед.  
— Еще не хочешь.  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
— Миссис Хадсон, мы уходим! — Шерлок схватил Джона за руку, а тот едва успел схватить с крючка свою куртку. Домовладелице осталось только качать головой, глядя на закрывшуюся за ними дверь.  
Все, к чему прикасался Шерлок, рано или поздно чем-то начинало походить на Шерлока.

— Я думаю, ты читал об этих «самоубийствах».  
— Да, конечно.  
— Я почти уверен, что там все не так просто. Но мне нужно взглянуть на тело, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Надеюсь, эти идиоты не уничтожат все улики до моего приезда.  
Джон молчал. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в суматохе забыл выключить плиту.

Двигаясь, словно сомнамбула, миссис Хадсон вошла на кухню и провернула регулятор на плите. Синий огонь под скворчащей сковородой погас. Домовладелица часто заморгала и оглянулась.   
— Совсем старая стала, не помню, как и пришла, — сказала она сама себе вполголоса.

— Чемодан! — заорал Шерлок. — Должен быть чемодан!   
— Не было его!  
— Убийца ошибся! Он дал нам подсказку! — донеслось с первого этажа.   
— Какую? — Лестрейд перегнулся через перила.   
— Цвет!   
Громогласно хлопнула дверь за детективом.  
— О чем он?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Без малейшего понятия.   
Ватсон снял комбинезон и вышел на улицу. Шерлока уже и след простыл.  
— Простите… Куда убежал Шерлок Холмс? — обратился он к темнокожей полицейской, которую видел, когда они только приехали сюда.   
— Этот фрик? Он исчез. Стартанул, как всегда.   
— А… он вернется?  
— Нет, скорее всего.  
Джон ругнулся сквозь зубы. С одной стороны, он мог бы найти Шерлока даже на дне морском, да только вот нужно ли это ему…  
— А… где мы?  
— В Брикстоне.   
— Оу. Ясно. А где здесь можно поймать такси? У меня… топографический кретинизм.   
— Туда.   
Полицейская хмыкнула и приподняла оградительную ленту, пропуская Джона.  
— Вы ведь не друг ему? У него нет друзей. Так кто же вы?  
— Я его сосед. Мы снимаем квартиру в долю.  
— Мой вам совет — бегите. Бегите быстро и подальше.  
— Почему? — Джон вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Думаете, почему он здесь? Ему не платят денег за расследования. Это кайф. Он как наркоман. Чем страшнее дело, тем он в большем восторге. Люди не должны себя так вести. Люди не должны тянуться к подобному. Вы хороший человек, так что бегите.   
— Спасибо за совет, но я буду решать сам, — Джон бросил на нее прощальный взгляд и пошел в указанном направлении.   
Салли Донован сглотнула. На мгновение ей показалось, что глаза спутника Холмса вдруг полыхнули зеленым пламенем.

Шерлока нигде не было. Джон шел неспешным шагом, высматривая, вдруг неуемный сосед появится на горизонте.   
Холмса не было.   
Но была бледная черноволосая девушка, что стояла в самом центре тротуара и нервно сжимала телефон.   
— Мистер Ватсон.   
— Я слушаю.  
— Мой босс очень хочет встретиться с вами.   
Джон пожал плечами.   
— Не вижу проблемы.  
Девушка удивленно вытянула лицо, словно не ожидала такого ответа.  
— А… а…  
— Что?  
— В прошлый раз вы…  
— Следить за мной в прошлый раз было как минимум невежливо. Порой, чтобы получить что-то, стоит лишь попросить, знаете ли.

Человек с зонтом был окружен таким слоем готовности огрызаться, что его, казалось, можно было пощупать. Прошлый провал задел его, и Джону не надо было быть психологом, чтобы подметить это. Этот человек редко ошибался.  
— У меня есть телефон, вы могли позвонить. Или же придти на чай, вы ведь знаете, где я живу.  
— Когда кто-то бежит от общества Шерлока Холмса, он учится осмотрительности, поэтому мы здесь.  
— А почему вы бежите от него? Вы же его брат, — Джон понял, что сболтнул лишнего.   
Человек с зонтом изогнул губы.  
— Вы не особо боитесь.  
— Вы не особо пугаете.  
— Какой вы бравый. «Бравый», знаете ли, синоним к слову «глупый». Что вас связывает с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
— Квартплата, — честно признался Джон.  
— А на расследование он вас просто так с собой взял. Авось завтра замуж позовет. У меня для вас предложение: я плачу вам деньги, которых достаточно для съема квартиры хоть на Елисейских Полях, и вы съезжаете.   
— Нет.  
— С чего бы это?   
— Не люблю покидать насиженное место. Знаете ли, я жуткий консерватор. Мне нравится квартира, в которой я живу, и я не собираюсь её покидать. Во всяком случае, не по своей воле. Думаю, на этом можно закончить наш разговор, — Джон развернулся и пошел прочь, на ходу доставая из кармана бренькнувший телефон и читая смс.  
— Вы не знаете, с какой силой заигрываете, мистер Ватсон. Она может быть опасна.  
— Я тоже не лыком шит, — Джон сверкнул глазами. — Мистер Холмс. Но я буду очень благодарен, если меня отвезут домой.   
Человек с зонтом кивнул водителю. Едва машина выехала прочь, он позволил себе судорожно выдохнуть.   
Не так он представлял себе эту встречу. Не так.


	5. Глава 5, в которой Шерлок не верит приметам.

Домой они добирались бегом. Шерлок с его длиннющими ногами передвигался быстрее, но ему явно не хватало военной подготовки и выносливости Джона, так что скорость у них была примерно одинаковой.  
— Шерлок, лестница!  
— Что? — Холмс оглянулся, одновременно проходя под ней.   
— Ничего уже. Плохая примета, — выдохнул Джон.  
— Опять твои приметы. Разве можно быть таким суеверным?  
— Иногда — да. Иногда суеверия имеют силу, — в голосе Ватсона промелькнуло отчаяние, словно его сосед упорно не хотел понимать что-то крайне важное.   
— Бред.   
На пороге дома их встретила миссис Хадсон.  
— Шерлок! — женщина выглядела взволнованной. — Там…  
— Что там?  
— Полиция…  
Шерлок рванул наверх.   
Всюду мельтешили люди, кто-то ковырялся в ящиках стола, кто-то сунул голову в холодильник. Среди всего этого расположился Лестрейд.  
— Что… здесь происходит?! — возмутился Шерлок.  
— Вы нашли чемодан. Я ведь не тупой, — сказал Грег, и в его голосе явно было слышно торжество.   
— Вы не имеете права вламываться!  
— А вы — скрывать улики! И я сюда не вламывался…  
— А это что такое? — Шерлок неопределенным жестом обозначил творящийся вокруг Ад и Израиль.  
— Мы ищем наркотики.  
— А он что здесь делает? — Холмс ткнул пальцем в Андерсена.   
— А я доброволец!  
— Нет здесь наркотиков!  
— А это что? — судмедэксперт поднял пакет с какой-то травой.  
— Это мята, — холодно сказал Джон.  
— Мята? Зачем держать в доме мяту?   
— Для чая. Успокаивает. Рекомендую, — Ватсон выдернул из руки Андерсена пакет и вкинул его обратно в ящик.  
— Это человеческие глаза? — Салли продемонстрировала всем банку.  
— Поставь на место!  
— Они были в микроволновке!  
— Это эксперимент!  
— Здесь… птичьи кости? — сказал кто-то третий из кухни.  
— Кости? — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. — Это не мои.  
Ватсон изогнул губы и пожал плечами, таким образом оставляя факт их наличия без ответа.  
— Верните на место, у нас давно не было генеральной уборки.  
— Что ж, пока мы не нашли сушеных летучих мышей, давайте договоримся. Вы начинаете нам помогать, а я их отзову.  
— Исключено.   
— Шерлок! Это наше дело! Я вас привлек, но не дам вести дело в одиночку! Ясно?  
— И вы решили состряпать липовое дельце, чтобы управлять мной?  
— А может быть и стряпать не надо? Что это там за трава?  
— Шалфей, — сказал сквозь зубы Джон. — Для чая.  
— Вас послушать, то вы только чай и пьете.  
— Конечно, мы же англичане.  
— Так что работаем вместе, — Лестрейд поднялся. — Мы ведь тоже без дела не сидели. Мы нашли Рейчел.  
— Кто она? — оживился Шерлок.  
— Единственная дочь Дженнифер Уилсон.  
— Дочь… Зачем она написала её имя?  
— Да какая разница! — встрял Андерсон. — Вот чемодан. Ты сам сказал, что его взял убийца и вот он здесь.  
— Заткнись! Мне нужно поговорить с Рейчел. Где она?  
— Как? Когда? Почему? Тут должна быть взаимосвязь!  
Джон открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.  
— Она мертва уже четырнадцать лет. Дженнифер Уилсон родила мертвого ребенка.   
— Тогда зачем? Зачем все это нужно было? Ну?! — Шерлок взмахнул руками.  
Миссис Хадсон постучала по дверному косяку.  
— Шерлок, звонок не работает, тебя внизу ждет такси!  
— К черту такси! — Шерлок завертелся на месте словно волчок. — Тихо! Не говорите, не моргайте, замрите, ни единого вздоха, я думаю! Андерсон, выпрыгни из окна, отвлекаешь!  
— Я отвлекаю! Ты что…  
— Да тихо все! — не выдержал Лестрейд.  
— А как же такси?  
— Миссис Хадсон!  
Повисла наибольшая среди возможных для Лондона тишина.   
— Невероятно. Она была умнее всех вас вместе взятых! — Шерлок принялся ходить по комнате. — Она не потеряла телефон, нет! Она его подбросила ему! Рейчел! Понимаете? Рейчел!  
— Если честно, не понимаю, — признался Джон.  
— Рейчел — это не имя!  
— А что?  
— Ну? — Холмс обвел всех взглядом. — Эх вы и ваши пустые головы. Даже проблеска мысли нет! Джон, её электронный адрес на бирке чемодана. Рейчел — это пароль! И… с его помощью… мы можем найти её телефон, а вместе с ним и убийцу!  
— Шерлок, такси ждет!   
— Миссис Хадсон, не сейчас, — Шерлок встал, и его место у ноутбука занял Джон. — У нас мало времени, нужно найти телефон. Используйте все возможные средства…  
— Шерлок, — Джон, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на точку на экране.  
— Ну, где он?  
— Бейкер-стрит 221-б.  
— Не может быть. В чемодане его не было. Но…   
Мир вокруг Шерлока замер. Среди мертвой тишины шаги на лестнице казались ударами грома или чем-то вроде этого. Немолодой мужчина в светлой куртке бросил на него короткий взгляд и, развернувшись, пошел обратно.  
— Шерлок?  
— Д-да? — разгадка, оказавшаяся слишком простой, возымела эффект мешка с перьями, которым Шерлока любовно огрели по голове.  
— Как он может быть где-то здесь?  
— Не знаю.   
— Ты куда?  
— Проветрюсь. Скоро приду.   
У дома ждало такси. Такое же, как сотни других такси в Лондоне.  
— Машина для Шерлока Холмса, — сказал водитель.  
Переступив тершегося о его ногу соседского черного кота, Шерлок пошел навстречу серийному убийце.

Пустой зал как ничто другое подходил для подобных разговоров. Человек, сидевший перед Шерлоком, был в какой-то мере живым мертвецом. Живым мертвецом, который считал таковым самого Шерлока.   
Это была игра. Странная игра, правил которой никто толком не знал. И нет, дело было не в бутылочках с ядом в капсулах.  
— Кто организатор всего этого действа?  
— А кто самый большой фанат Шерлока Холмса?   
— Кто-то такой же, как и ты.  
— Неважно. Так мы играем?  
— Игра окончена.  
— А так? — водитель вытащил из кармана пистолет и наставил его на Шерлока.   
Холмс хмыкнул.  
— Стреляйте.  
— Уверены?   
— Стреляйте.  
— Не желаете позвонить другу?  
— У меня нет друзей.  
— А как же ваш сосед по квартире? Он рассказывал мне о нем много интересного.   
Шерлок замер. Мужчина в очках знал что-то о Джоне.  
— Стреляйте.  
Таксист нажал на курок, и из дула пистолета показался огонек. «Грозное» оружие было ничем иным, как сувенирной зажигалкой.  
— Ба-бах, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Что ж, жду вас в суде, — он встал и, отряхнув пальто, направился к выходу.  
— Так вы поняли? — окликнул его водитель. — Какой пузырек хороший?  
— Конечно. Детская игра, — Холмс замер.  
— Так какой вы выбрали? Мне интересно, обыграл ли я вас.  
Шерлок повернулся к столу.  
— Давайте… партию доиграем.   
Сделав шаг к столу, Шерлок размашистым движением выхватил из-под носа водителя пузырек с капсулой, который тот взял себе.  
— Вот этот значит, — водитель взял вторую бутылочку и вытряхнул её содержимое в руку. Шерлок повторил его действия. — Достаточно ли вы умны, чтобы рискнуть жизнью? Кто знает… зато вам не скучно, так? Вы ведь этого больше всего боитесь — скуки. Что может быть интереснее, чем игра на жизнь?  
Одновременно с водителем Шерлок проглотил капсулу. Минуту ничего не происходило.   
А затем мир поплыл и окрасился багровыми красками.  
Падая на пол, Шерлок осознал, что не угадал.   
Или что ему не повезло.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=8f79aa701de01c6a2691dab86ea9804b)


	6. Глава 6, в которой Шерлок узнает странные для себя вещи.

Пробуждение было тяжелым. Омут — вязкий, холодный, темный — не хотел отпускать его, затягивал все глубже и глубже, а барахтаться в нем становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.   
Шерлок уцепился за запах. Странный дымно-медный запах, горький и обволакивающий. Он сконцентрировал всё свое внимание на нем, сделал его единственным важным, что было на данный момент, и с огромным трудом смог открыть глаза.   
Он был в гостиной, лежал на диване. Стол, на котором обычно находились книги или располагались его и Джона ноутбуки был грубо освобожден от вещей — они просто валялись на полу — и уставлен разнообразными, прежде не виденными Холмсом вещами.   
Мутным зрением Шерлок смог рассмотреть на нем с десяток разнообразных пробирок и реторт, антикварный штатив, множество банок, о содержимом которых он мог только строить догадки.  
Среди всего этого почетное место занимал пузатый латунный котелок на четырех ножках, над которым и поднимался одуряющий дымок.   
Шерлок уцепился рукой за спинку дивана и попытался подняться. Тело, оторвавшись от подушки буквально на сантиметр, повалилось обратно.  
— Чш-ш-ш-ш-ш, — будто из ниоткуда возник Джон. Он будто мимолетом коснулся лба Шерлока рукой, остался недоволен и, сделав шаг к столу, подцепил небольшой граненый стакан. — Вот, выпей.   
— Что… — просипел Шерлок. Терпкая жидкость полилась ему в рот, лишая возможности говорить.  
— Вот так, не двигайся. Не говори. Так…  
Шерлок почувствовал, как шея становится непослушной, а омут, из которого он с таким трудом выбрался, вновь тянет его куда-то вниз.   
Ко дну.

— Хэхэхэй, Шерлок!   
От резко прозвучавшего прямо над головой голоса Холмс подскочил на диване и, запутавшись в пледе, свалился на пол. Лестрейд смотрел на его падение с плохо скрываемым весельем.  
— Что… что? — Шерлок покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Да-а-а-а… Нехило тебя приложили, — Лестрейд поцокал языком.  
— Приложили?   
— Ну да. Ты что, не помнишь?  
Шерлок нахмурился. Голова казалась набитой мятыми тряпками.   
— Ты тогда поехал в такси с Джеффом Хоупом, — не дождавшись ответа, Лестрейд начал пересказывать выпавшие из памяти Шерлока моменты. — Вы наверняка пообщались, он угрожал тебя пистолетом, который оказался зажигалкой, и ты собрался уйти, как он огрел тебя тяжелым по голове. После этого последние дни Джон изображал цепную собаку и никого сюда не пускал, говоря всем, что ты спишь.  
— Да… я спал.   
— Эй, ты какой-то примороженный. С тобой точно все в порядке?   
— Да… да… конечно, — Шерлок лихорадочно перебирал в голове воспоминания за последнюю неделю.  
— Я вообще чего пришел — Хоуп-то умер. Аневризма его догнала.  
— Инспектор, вы все-таки выгадали момент, чтобы проскочить? Вам не стыдно? — Джон уронил на стол туго набитый полосатый пакет.  
— Эм… — Грег натянуто улыбнулся. — Очень.   
— Шерлок, как твоя голова?  
— Моя… голова…  
Джон хмуро посмотрел на Лестрейда, одним только взглядом демонстрируя, что он сделает с нарушителем покоя, и инспектор поспешил ретироваться.  
Уцепившись за столешницу, Шерлок встал. Мир пошатнулся, но остался существовать, с каждым мгновением возвращая четкость, яркость и ясность.  
— Ты, — Шерлок поднял руку, указывая пальцем на Джона. — Кто ты такой?  
— Я твой сосед по квартире, жмурик.   
— Не заговаривай мне зубы. Я… принял… принял яд тогда. Да, я проглотил капсулу. И я не угадал. Я должен был умереть. Я умер?  
— Ты же сам понимаешь, что говоришь?  
— Нет, я… котелок! Здесь стоял котелок! Определенно! Кто ты такой, Джон Ватсон, и что здесь происходит?!  
Джон фыркнул и изогнул губы. Качнулся с носка на пятку. Сверкнул на Шерлока зелеными глазами.  
— А ты мне скажи. Ты же великий детектив.  
— Я не знаю! У меня вокруг тебя вот такие, — Шерлок руками обозначил размер, — знаки вопроса. Я не знаю!  
— Оу, даже так. Что ж.   
В комнате повисла тишина.   
— Я ведьма.  
— Что? — опешил Шерлок. — Ведьмак?   
— Нет, — Джон закатил глаза. — Именно ведьма. Разница небольшая, но принципиальная.   
— Ты… не похож на женщину.  
— Спасибо, что заметил. Вообще… такое случается. В общем, да, я ведьма. И да, ты принял яд. И я тебя спас. У меня сейчас скорее другой вопрос. Кто ты такой, Шерлок Холмс, м-м?  
— Я? Я-то как раз нормальный!  
— Да ну?! А скажи мне, нормальный, как ты умудрился что-то вспомнить после половины стакана «обливиона»? На твой вес этого должно было хватить, чтобы вычеркнуть из жизни неделю!   
— Может, брак?  
— Сам варил, — обиделся Джон.  
Шерлок призадумался. Ничего сверхъестественного за собой он не замечал. Конечно, наверняка было много желающих обвинить его в колдовстве и сжечь к такой-то матери от греха подальше, но за всем стояли обычная дедукция и личный мерзкий характер Шерлока.   
— Я… обычный.   
— А вот мне так не кажется. Но с этим еще будет время разобраться, — Джон улыбнулся и подмигнул Шерлоку. — Ведь ты еще жив.

Наверное, что больше всего нравилось Джону в Шерлоке — скорость, с которой тот обрабатывал новую информацию. Узнав довольно шокирующую для обычного человека правду, Холмс не впал в панику и не принялся собирать чемоданы. Наоборот, он принялся расспрашивать обо всем на свете, живо интересуясь каждой мелочью, словно хотел наверстать множество упущенного. Джон пытался отвечать максимум кратко и по делу, чтобы вдруг не впутать Шерлока во что-то. Мир, который для него являлся родным, был полон вещей, для обычного человека являвшихся опасными.   
Они сидели на кухне: перед Джоном была чашка с молоком, Шерлок время от времени вспоминал о заваренном для него кофе и делал глоток.  
— То соль, то лестница. У Анджело ты стул опрокинул. И всё это, когда это имеет силу. Прям как знал, что случится с тобой какая-то хрень.   
— Еще кот.  
— Что кот?  
— Соседский, черный. В ногах у меня вертелся.  
Джон громко рассмеялся. По щекам у него потекли слезы, и Шерлок испугался, что у его странного соседа истерика.  
— Восхитительно, просто восхитительно, — Джон вытер глаза. — Кот. Тебе невероятно повезло, что ты англичанин, Шерлок. Кого другого кот добил бы.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что для нас черный кот — к счастью. Я вовремя нашел тебя, я знал, как тебя спасти. Не это ли везение?  
Шерлок притих, глядя в чашку.   
Джон долил себе молока из кувшина. Теперь, во всяком случае, ему не надо бояться, что Холмс вдруг решит что-то с ним сделать ради эксперимента, как в прошлый раз. Хотя, кто его знает?  
Шерлоку действительно очень повезло. Джон ворвался в зал в тот же момент, как Холмс упал на пол. Три минуты ушло на то, чтобы «законсервировать» его — остановить все возможные процессы в организме. На пару часов Шерлок Холмс выпал из времени — до того самого момента, пока Ватсон не доставил его домой, где смог развернуться в действиях. Пригодились навыки, полученные во время службы в Афганистане — действовал он быстро, руки не тряслись, и результат был позитивным.   
А Хоуп, как единственный свидетель, скончался в тюрьме, перед этим не проронив ни слова. Полиция решила, что это вид забастовки. Джон думал иначе.   
Шерлок громко фыркнул, не переставая смотреть в одну точку.   
Мрачное лондонское небо просыпалось густым снегом.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=bd87781a3273ab5e8c0940c7ca5d37dd)


	7. Глава 7, в которой становится известно, кем является Шерлок.

Книжка была старая, порядком потрепанная, окованная медью. Желтая плотная бумага, множество разнообразных закладок, начиная от лент и заканчивая высушенными растениями. Книжка словно призывала себя открыть. Шерлок весь вечер нарезал вокруг неё круги и, наконец-то выгадав момент, когда Джон отошел, заглянул внутрь и ничего не понял.   
Так его и застал Ватсон — глупо смотрящего на густо покрытый рисунками и надписями разворот.   
— Что?  
— Что здесь написано?   
— Эм… у тебя проблемы с английским?   
— Это что угодно, кроме английского. Закорючки, какие-то значки… Вот что здесь написано? — Шерлок ткнул пальцем в строчку.  
— Диаметр пентаграммы — не более десяти дюймов.  
— «Десять» — словом или цифрами?  
— Цифрами.  
Шерлок поджал губы.  
— Здесь нет цифр.   
Джон еще раз просмотрел страницы. Как по нему, то всё было предельно понятно, даже учитывая тот факт, что книжке было лет сорок, не меньше.   
— Я никогда не задавался подобным вопросом. Но я могу разузнать.   
— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Шерлок.   
— Почему? Это может подсказать, кем являешься ты сам.   
— Я нормальный, — надулся Холмс.  
— А я лесная фея, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Они существуют?   
— Почему нет?  
Шерлок погасил в себе порыв перекреститься. А лучше вообще уйти в монастырь.

Хуже всего Джон отреагировал на смайлик, нарисованный желтой краской на стене гостиной. «Ты бы еще пентаграмму изобразил!» — сказал он Шерлоку и весь вечер больше с ним не разговаривал.   
«Как же, — мысленно пыхтел Шерлок, тоже изображая обиженного. — Как за китайцами гоняться, так нормально, а как смайлик на стене — трагедия!»   
Китайцы были пройденным этапом, в течении которого Холмс узнал много нового о своем соседе. Например, то, что Ватсон умеет открывать замки без ключа и отмычки. Или что когда они вжались в угол, пытаясь спрятаться от кровожадно настроенного брата Су Линь Яо, Джону было достаточно провести перед собой раскрытой ладонью, чтобы их не заметили.  
Жить по соседству с ведьмой оказалось весьма выгодно. Но жуть как неудобно.  
Почувствовав свободу, Джон принялся действительно обживаться. Шерлок минут пять хлопал ртом, обнаружив, как Ватсон достает из своего саквояжа штук тридцать разнокалиберных книг, банки с травами и еще множество непонятных вещей. Метла, которая появилась в доме раньше самого Джона и занимала почетное место у окна, теперь казалась наиболее безобидной вещью во всем этом бедламе.  
— Ты не думаешь, что это? — Шерлок указал на банку с мелкими костями. — Выглядит странно.  
— А голова в холодильнике не выглядит странно? В отличие от нее, мои банки никто не заметит, пока я сам не укажу на них.  
— Но я-то их вижу!  
— А вот с этим я хочу еще разобраться!   
В попытках сделать это Джон подсовывал то одно зелье, то другое. Шерлок соглашался принимать их только в том случае, если Ватсон отвечал на его вопросы.  
— Так почему ты именно ведьма?  
— Потому что моя мама ведьма, моя бабушка ведьма и моя прабабушка ведьма. Кем я, по-твоему, должен быть — вампиром?   
— А они есть?  
— Может, где-то и есть. В каком-нибудь другом мире, — уклончиво сказал Ватсон.  
— Но почему не ведьмак?  
— Потому что, в отличие от ведьмаков, я не могу превращаться в животных. Но могу летать, чего они, в свою очередь, не умеют. Там много профессиональных нюансов.   
Шерлок глубоко и надолго задумался.

Блуждая по супермаркету со списком в руках, Холмс не заметил, как налетел на девушку лет двадцати, заставив её выронить корзину, из которой в тот же момент посыпались яблоки.  
— Ох, простите, — он принялся собирать упавшие фрукты. — Я немного увлекся.  
— Ничего страшного.   
У нее были темные волосы и глубокие синие глаза, бледная кожа и едва заметные веснушки на носу. Её шею закрывал шарф, а запястья — множество браслетов. На первый взгляд казалось, что она слишком банальна — ничего такого о ней не говорила её одежда и манера держаться. Только вот…  
Шерлок замер, удивленный сам себе. Память услужливо подсунула ему список всех людей, которых он не смог прочитать как других.   
Девушка, собирающая яблоки, определенно имела отношения к миру Джона Ватсона. И, судя по тому, что в корзине у нее был пакет молока, ведьмой она не являлась.   
— Всё в порядке? — она вопросительно склонила голову набок.  
— Да. Всё в порядке.  
Шерлок выскочил из магазина, окрыленный своей догадкой, твердо решивший, что обязательно внесет в список примет все, что касается колдовства во всех его проявлениях. О том, что он забыл о покупках, ему напомнили уже дома. Фыркнув, Джон указал куда-то в сторону окна и сказал, что коли готовить не из чего, то Холмс сегодня заказывает еду.   
В дверь позвонили минут через тридцать. Шерлок уже успел оккупировать диван и заявил, что поднимет его оттуда только сообщение о свежем трупе.  
— Бумажник. Там, — детектив махнул рукой в сторону стола, и Джон, вздохнув, пошел расплачиваться.   
Шерлок ждал коробки с лапшой под нос (запах которой, кстати, был вполне ничего), но никак того, что Ватсон, закрыв дверь, вдруг начнет громко смеяться. Несмотря на биологический (магический?) вид, смеялся он вполне нормально, без зловещих ноток.  
— Что там такое?  
— О-о-ох, — выдохнул Джон.   
— Что?  
— Я дурак.  
— А по делу?  
— Я должен был догадаться.   
— О чем?  
— Когда ты родился, Шерлок? Меня интересует время.  
— М-м-м… Часа в три ночи. Не помню точно.  
— А то, что я должен был догадаться, что ты родился в самый темный час года. На самом пике Йоля. Это очень многое обьясняет.  
— Что, например? — Шерлок приподнял голову.  
— В нашу первую встречу Салли сказала, что тебя тянет к местам убийств и подобных происшествий. Ты не виноват в этом. Раньше в день Йоля жгли костры, отгоняя ночь, но сейчас это в прошлом. Ты восприимчив к магии и в тоже время устойчив к ней.  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Вставай, лапша остынет.  
— Нет. Я сказал, что меня поднимет только весть о свежем трупе или о чем-то вроде него.   
В дверь позвонили.  
Стоило Джону отпереть её, как под ноги ему упала перепачканная кровью женщина и взмолилась:  
— Вы! Вы должны мне помочь!


End file.
